In general, a user puts on a cap to protect the face from sunlight and prevent sweat from running down to the face when climbing mountains or fishing.
If a light emitting device is mounted on a visor of the cap, two hands are set free, so that activity of the user is improved. In addition, radiation direction of the light emitting device matches with the sight line, so the user can easily obtain a visual field.
In order to utilize such advantages, applicant of the present invention has filed “a light emitter to be attached to caps”, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0312151, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,118,241 and 7,163,309, and Canadian Patent No. 2,535,295.
FIG. 1 is a view representing a light emitter according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a light emitter to be attached to caps includes a case 22 forming a body, a plurality of lamps 24 installed at a front side of the case 22 while being spaced apart from each other, a switch member 26 installed at a side of the case 22, a clip 28, which is integrally coupled with the case 22 to have elasticity, and a battery accommodated in the case 22.
However, according to the related art, since the lamps installed at the front side of the case are simultaneously turned on or off by a single switch member, the light emitter has a difficulty in adjusting the distance or amount of radiant light, or in saving the battery.
Also, when the light emitter to be attached to caps is carried in a knapsack or a pocket, the switch can be turned on regardless of the intention of a user. In this case, the lamps may be turned on simultaneously, so that the battery may be rapidly discharged in contrast with user's intention.
In addition, since all of the lamps are fixedly directed in the forward direction, if the user wants to change the radiation direction, the user must turn the head of the user to the intended direction.
Furthermore, in the case of a short range radiation, a small quantity of radiation is required as compared with that of a long range radiation. However, the conventional light emitter can not adjust the amount of radiant light according to the radiation range.